run to you
by kimhasei
Summary: Kendala Kuanlin untuk menyatakan perasaannya sebenarnya cuma satu; kecemburuan sosial di antara member lainnya. wanna one. lai kuanlin x park woojin. pancham/guanjin. boys love. semi-baku?


Kata kebanyakan orang, Park Woojin itu enerjik, _boy-ish, manly_ , bikin ambyar. Kata Kuanlin, Park Woojin itu mungil, imut, bikin gemas. Iya, dia sudah cek mata seperti saran Daehwi, dan ternyata minusnya bertambah 0,5.

Tapi, 'kan, hatinya tidak minus.

Dia benar-benar suka Woojin. Woojin yang tidak bisa diam, Woojin yang tertawanya mengguncang dunia dan akhirat, Woojin yang konyol, bahkan sampai aib-aibnya, Kuanlin tetap suka. Bila deskripsi rasa sukanya dijabarkan lebih jauh, bisa-bisa jadi satu skripsi. Jadi mari persingkat saja.

Singkatnya, Woojin itu termasuk jenis manusia yang tidak peka. Kalau kategori 'tidak peka' itu boleh dibagi lagi, maka Woojin itu termasuk jenis yang 'sangat tidak peka'. Berbagai macam sinyal, dari analog sampai digital, sudah Kuanlin coba tapi Woojin sama sekali tidak sadar. Makanya Kuanlin ingin menyatakan perasaan secara langsung. Masalahnya adalah, dia terlebih dahulu melaksanakan sesi curhat dengan Lee Daehwi.

—yang langsung tersedak cola.

"Sebentar, aku mencari _cotton bud_ dulu. Sepertinya tadi aku mendengarmu bilang kalau kau suka Woojin- _hyung_."

"Memang iya, kok."

"—aduh, dimana, sih, _cotton bud_ -nya."

"Aku serius, kok. Aku suka Woojin- _hyung_."

"—tidak dengar, telingaku rusak."

Cukup lama mereka berdebat antara Kuanlin yang salah ucap atau Daehwi yang terkena radang telinga. Akhirnya setelah masa-masa _denial_ dari Daehwi berhenti, baru lah Kuanlin bisa curhat dengan tenang. Dia meminta saran Daehwi tentang bagaimana caranya menembak Woojin dan kapan idelanya. Soalnya, 'kan, Daehwi dan Woojin sudah bersama-sama sejak lama. Daehwi pasti tahu kesukaan Woojin. _Pikirnya begitu._

 _Sayang sekali, Kuanlin_ baby _, kau memilih orang yang salah._

"Woojin- _hyung_ pernah bilang padaku kalau dia mau kencan makan malam di restoran perbukitan, begitu. **Yang tinggi** , supaya pemandangannya bagus."

Kuanlin dengan polosnya merealisasikan saran Daehwi dan yang ia dapat adalah Woojin yang menjerit-jerit ingin pulang, lalu ngambek pada Kuanlin tiga hari lamanya.

.

.

.

Masalah lainnya, Daehwi itu biang gosip. Kuanlin kira dia bisa percaya Daehwi. Kuanlin kira mereka sahabat sejati. Kuanlin kira Daehwi tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Tahu-tahu ternyata rumor mengenai dirinya yang ingin menembak Woojin telah tersebar ke seluruh _member_ hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Dasar pengkhianat.

.

.

.

 **Minhyun dan Sungwoon**

Untungnya (atau malah sialnya?), Daehwi tidak memberitahu Woojin. Member lainnya juga tidak. Sengaja. Akan sangat menyenangkan melihat usaha Kuanlin melakukan pendekatan pada Woojin, lalu melihat reaksi Woojin, _plus_ memasang taruhan. Siapa, sih, yang tidak suka drama?

Bicara tentang reaksi kakak-kakaknya tentang kehidupan cinta Kuanlin, sih, memang berbeda-beda. Minhyun dan Sungwoon contohnya. Kedua _hyung_ -nya ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu ikut campur. Mereka oke-oke saja melihat usaha Kuanlin memepet Woojin (yang saking menyedihkannya sampai tidak pernah dinotis). Mereka juga tidak masalah dimintai tolong untuk menyingkir sebentar saat Kuanlin ingin berduaan dengan targetnya.

Sampai kemudian Minhyun menyadari sesuatu yang bersifat sangat amat krusial.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, jika Kuanlin dan Woojin jadian, berarti... kita dilangkahi, dong?"

Sungwoon menoleh secepat cahaya. "Benar juga!"

 _Hilang sudah masa-masa pendekatan Kuanlin yang damai._

Suatu kali, Kuanlin tengah berjalan pelan mendekati Woojin yang sedang istirahat selepas latihan. Woojin duduk lesehan sambil mengibas-ngibas bagian depan kaosnya yang basah oleh keringat. Kuanlin berdeham-deham, mendadak tenggorokannya kering, kepalanya pusing, tidak enak badan, gejala anemia.

"Woojin- _hyung_."

Si empunya nama mendongak, mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. "Iya?"

 _Seseorang, tolong periksa apakah kaki Kuanlin masih menapak._

"Itu—aku mau beli makan malam, tempat dan makanannya enak banget. Woojin- _hyung_ mau bareng, tidak?" tanya Kuanlin dengan suara bergetar, takut ditolak. Soalnya dia sudah memesan tempat khusus serta menu makanan khusus yang romantis (menurutnya).

Woojin menyeka keringat di dahinya (yang membuat Kuanlin ingin terjun bebas saja dari jendela gedung latihan mereka), lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh juga. Jam berapa?"

Terbitlah senyuman gusi nan lebar dari Kuanlin. "Benar, ya? Jam delapan?"

Woojin mengangguk, "Oke."

"Hehe, kalau begitu nanti—"

"WOOJIN- _IEEEEE_ ~"

Sungwoon muncul bagai penampakan dan langsung mengambil tempat di antara Kuanlin dan Woojin. Belum sempat Kuanlin protes, Minhyun ikut-ikutan menyempil di sisi kiri Woojin sehingga kini anak itu didempet oleh Sungwoon dan Minhyun.

"A-ada apa ini, _hyung_?"

"Makan bareng, yuk!"

Kuanlin mendelik horor, " _Hyung_! Mana bisa begitu!"

"Nanti _hyung_ traktir, deh." Sungwoon tidak peduli.

"Woojin- _ie_ bisa makan apaaa saja." Minhyun ikut campur.

 _Kuanlin tidak dianggap_.

" _Hyuuung_! Tapi aku duluan yang mengajak Woo—"

"Sepuasnya, loh."

Woojin mulai tergoda, "Serius?"

"Serius. Ayolah, kapan lagi kau ditraktir dua _hyung_ yang baik hati ini, hm?" Minhyun ternyata punya bakat terpendam sebagai tim kompor.

Kuanlin mencak-mencak, "Woojin- _hyung_ sudah aku _booking_ , _hyung_!"

 _Memangnya hotel._

Sungwoon kembali beraksi, "Hanya untuk malam ini saja, loh, Woojin- _ie_ , sebagai tanda terima kasih soalnya kau sudah membantu _hyung_ tadi saat latihan." lebih pro dari sales MLM.

"Iya! Besok-besok kita tidak akan mentraktirmu lagi."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Woojin langsung menoleh pada Kuanlin dengan wajah minta maaf. "Lain kali saja, ya, Kuanlin- _ah_? Aku yang traktir, deh!"

Lai Kuanlin, 18, kalah telak melawan makanan gratis.

.

.

.

 **Daniel dan Jaehwan**

Kalau bicara tentang 96 _line_ , kata yang paling tepat digunakan adalah; liar.

—nakal, brutal, membuat semua orang menjadi gempar.

Seheboh-hebohnya Woojin, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tawa melengking _All Main_ Kim Jaehwan yang terdengar sampai tiga kilometer. Apalagi ditambah Kang Daniel yang sensor humornya rusak hingga titik terendah; melihat tisu terbang saja dia tertawa apalagi mendengar tawa Jaehwan.

Woojin sedang membuat ramen waktu itu, lapar malam-malam. Kuanlin yang melihat kesempatan emas pun minta dibuatkan ramen, sementara dirinya cuma bantu doa sembari melihati Woojin.

"Kenapa nggak buat sendiri saja, sih?"

"Soalnya kalau Woojin- _hyung_ yang buat, rasanya berkali lipat lebih enak, hehe..."

Mata Woojin menyipit, "Halah, bilang saja kau malas buat."

"Heee... serius, _hyung! Hyung_ masak apa saja semua enak! Pasti kumakan sampai habis."

"Apa, deh..." Woojin terkekeh kecil sehingga Kuanlin makin semangat tancap gas.

"Apalagi kalau Woojin- _hyung_ memasak untukku sampai sepuluh tahun ke depan—"

Saat itu lah, muncul dua kucrut berlarian dari ruang tengah, saking hebohnya sampai menabrak sofa, lalu berteriak lantang sebagai tim sejati penghancur suasana.

"CIEEEEE KUANLIN CIEEEE."

"SAMPAI SEPULUH TAHUN KE DEPAN KATANYA, JAE."

"JADI TUKANG MASAK, DONG, WOOJINNYA HAHAHAHA."

Keduanya tertawa bahagia dilatarbelakangi pandangan jijik dari Kuanlin dan Woojin.

"Aku pergi saja, deh." Woojin beranjak dari situ dengan semangkok ramen baru matang.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_ —"

Woojin sudah menghilang dari peradaban.

"—ramenku 'kan belum dibuat..."

(Abaikan dua orang gila yang sekarang tengah menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuanlin penuh simpati, anggap saja pohon kelapa.)

.

.

.

 **Daehwi dan Jinyoung**

Di mata orang-orang, Daehwi dan Jinyoung itu bagai adik-adik manis titisan malaikat.

Tapi jangan tertipu, wahai masyarakat. Semua itu nyatanya cuma imej, semu, karangan Mnet belaka.

Aslinya, mereka ini biangnya segala kekacauan yang terjadi di _dorm_ , termasuk kacaunya acara pendekatan Kuanlin.

Tidak seperti Jaehwan dan Daniel yang mengganggu Kuanlin dengan tidak sengaja (keduanya memang selalu heboh jadi kurang peka kalau kehebohannya itu membuat orang-orang risih), Jinyoung dan Daehwi memang punya misi menghancurkan segala bentuk usaha si _maknae_.

Alasannya; entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan melihat Kuanlin menderita.

"David kepada Hodu, target sedang menuju ruang latihan. Ganti."

Jangan tanyakan dimana bocah-bocah ini menemukan walkie-talkie lengkap dengan seragam a la detektif plus kacamata hitam.

"Hodu kepada David, target segera diamankan."

Woojin sedang berjalan santai menuju ruang latihan diikuti Kuanlin yang menjaga jarak tiga meter dari mangsa (soalnya kalau lebih dari itu, dia bisa sesak napas). Di tangannya, terdapat sebotol air mineral yang merk-nya sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa dengan kalimat keju ' _would you be mine_?'. Jika iya, Woojin harus meminumnya. Inginnya dia akan memberi botol ini sehabis Woojin latihan, _mumpung tidak ada_ member _lain._ Kesempatan langka yang cuma terjadi seribu tahun sekali.

Tepat sebelum Woojin membuka pintu masuk ruang latihan, tiba-tiba Jinyoung dan Daehwi muncul mengguncang seluruh dunia.

"WOOJIN- _HYUNG_!"

Woojin kaget, hampir-hampir menggeplak kedua anak itu. "Bisa tidak, jangan berteriak tiba-tiba begitu?!" Woojin men- _scan_ kedua adiknya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Apa-apaan pakaian kalian?"

Menghiraukan protesan Woojin, Daehwi melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Woojin, sementara Jinyoung berlari kecil menghampiri Kuanlin.

"Hyung mau apa?" tanya Daehwi sambil mengerjap-ngerjap bagai adik kecil yang manis. Semua yang melihatnya pasti sakit mata karena terlalu silau.

"Latihan bareng Kuanlin. Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

Kuanlin yang mendengar percakapan itu langsung menggeleng-geleng heboh. Ia mencoba mengirim telepati antarsesama _maknae_ pada Daehwi tapi sepertinya sinyalnya putus-putus.

"Temani aku sebentar dong, _hyung_!"

Mata Woojin menyipit curiga, "Kemana?"

Sejenak, Daehwi dan Jinyoung saling bertukar kontak mata lalu melakukan gerakan tangan maju-mundur yang tidak Kuanlin mengerti. _Kode alam? Sandi morse? Ah, sudahlah._

"Itu—perutku sakit!"

Wajah Daehwi berubah kesakitan. Kalau produser film melihat ini, Daehwi pasti direkrut menjadi pemeran utama anak tiri yang teraniaya. Woojin saja sampai panik.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begini? Aduh—" paniknya bertambah ketika Daehwi jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya, "sini kugendong. Cepatlah!"

"Biar aku saja, _hyung_!" Kuanlin tentu tidak akan membiarkan dua manusia ini mengacaukan rencananya. " _Hyung_ latihan saja duluan, nanti aku kembali setelah mengantar Daehwi."

"Aduh!" Jinyoung ikut-ikutan jatuh terduduk dengan begitu dramatis, "Sakit sekali! Seperti di... tusuk-tusuk jarum! Cekit, cekit." _korban iklan_.

"Ya-ya sudah, latihan bisa menunggu. Kuanlin, bantu Jinyoung. Ayo, Daehwi- _ya_ , cepat naik ke punggungku."

Kuanlin tidak sempat lagi menahan Daehwi yang naik ke punggung Woojin sambil pura-pura terisak, lalu digendong Woojin dengan terburu-buru ke ruang kesehatan di lantai bawah. Sebelum jauh, Daehwi menoleh ke belakang dan memberi Kuanlin seringai puas nan menyebalkan karena sudah berhasil mengacaukan rencana si adik.

Jinyoung berdiri dengan wajah tidak berdosa lalu membenahi letak kacamatanya yang melorot dengan telunjuk sambil bergaya sok keren.

"Misi selesai."

Bae Jinyoung melesat meninggalkan Lai Kuanlin yang melongo.

.

.

.

 **Jisung dan Seongwu**

Entah bagaimana, Kuanlin juga bingung, tapi jiwa bapak-bapak Jisung dan Seongwu selalu aktif kalau menyangkut Jihoon dan Woojin, anak-anak kembarnya (kata Jisung) atau sosis-sosis siap santap kesayangannya (kata Seongwu).

Saat keduanya mengetahui rencana pendekatan Kuanlin, mereka langsung menutup kepala Kuanlin dengan karung beras lalu membawanya ke suatu ruangan untuk diinterogasi.

"Punya apa kamu, hah? Masih bocah sudah berani mendekati anak saya." Seongwu bertanya sambil memelintir kumis palsu (yang entah dia dapat di mana). Persis bapak-bapak.

Kuanlin yang terikat di sebuah kursi cuma bisa bengong menghadapi kejadian _absurd_ ini.

"A-anak?"

"Jangan pura-pura!" Jisung juga punya kumis palsu. "Kau mau mendekati Woojin, kan? Calon pacar anak-anakku harus memiliki bibit-bebet-bobot yang jelas."

 _Anak apanya?!_ batin Kuanlin nelangsa, _jelas-jelas satunya marga Ong, satunya Yoon, dua lagi Park! Dari marga saja sudah tidak nyambung!_

Inginnya Kuanlin protes tapi di film-film biasanya akan terjadi hal buruk kalau dia melawan. Jadi dia jujur dan pasrah saja.

"A-aku akan membahagiakan anak kalian!"

Hening.

"Hoo... punya nyali juga anak muda ini, Ong- _sshi_."

Ong Seongwu mengangguk kalem, "Kalau begitu mari kita lihat apakah dia bisa membasmi semua kecoa di _dorm_."

Kuanlin dapat mendengar suara petir menyambar di kejauhan, "KE-KECOA?!"

"Tentu saja, anak muda. Dimana pun dirimu berada, kecoa akan selalu mendampingi. Kebetulan Woojin kami tidak seperti Jihoon si kecoa- _killer_ , jadi pasangannya lah yang harus melenyapkan mahluk itu dari muka bumi."

Abaikan Yoon Jisung yang mendadak bertutur kata amat baku. Kuanlin sedang menggali memori buruknya bersama koloni kecoa yang membangun kerajaan di pojok lemari sewaktu dia SD, sedang jorok-joroknya. Bagaimana gerombolan itu awalnya bergerak pelan dengan antena mencuat di sana-sini, lalu tiba-tiba mereka berlari cepat menyerang Kuanlin dengan kaki-kaki berbulu—

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" Kuanlin meronta, "Lepaskan aku, _hyung_!"

"Tidak bisa. Sebelum kau menerima syarat kami."

Sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepala Kuanlin. "A-aku kebelet pipis, _hyung_!"

Jisung menyipit curiga, kemudian menoleh pada Seongwu, "Bagaimana, Ong- _sshi_?"

Seongwu kembali memelintir kumis palsunya, "Tidak etis juga kalau anak muda ini kebablasan di sini. Ya sudah, buka ikatannya, Yoon- _sshi_."

Sekali ikatannya terlepas, Kuanlin langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. "AKU BEBAAAAASSS!" persis seperti narapidana yang kabur dari penjara.

Jisung dan Seongwu yang baru sadar kalau mereka sudah ditipu, berteriak-teriak heboh.

" _YA_! JANGAN KABUR! KAMI BELUM MENYETUJUIMU JADI MENANTU!"

 _Bodo amat,_ hyung _. Bodo amat. Kecoa lebih menakutkan dibanding kalian berdua._

.

.

.

 **Jihoon**

Bagaimana bisa orang-orang percaya kalau Jihoon itu imut nan menggemaskan?

 _He is actually satan._

Jika ada orang yang paling menentang usaha pendekatan Kuanlin, maka Jihoon lah orangnya. Kalau dekat-dekat Woojin, Kuanlin akan ditendang. _Benar-benar ditendang._

"Anu... Woojin- _hyung_."

Kuanlin baru akan mengajak Woojin membeli _snack_ sebelum Jihoon tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di perut Woojin. Matanya menatap tajam Kuanlin penuh dengki.

"Mau apa?!" tanyanya galak.

"A-aku mau mengajak Woojin- _hyung_..." ujar Kuanlin takut-takut.

"KE MANA?!"

"Apa, sih, Jihoon?!" Woojin yang tidak tahan akhirnya melepaskan diri dari belitan Jihoon. "Kuanlin- _ah_ , mau mengajakku ke mana?"

Oh, coba dengarkan nada bertanya Woojin yang sarat akan rasa maaf. Memang Kuanlin tidak salah pilih.

"Beli _snack, hyung_."

Woojin mengangguk, "Ayo. Kebetulan aku juga lapar."

Kuanlin terlalu terlena dengan perasaan senangnya sampai mengabaikan aura hitam kelam menguar dari tubuh Jihoon di pojokan sana.

"Aku ikut!"

Jihoon langsung menyelip bagai lengkuas di antara Kuanlin dan Woojin. "Tiba-tiba mau es krim, hehe."

 _Tiba-tiba dia bertingkah imut_. Alarm peringatan bahaya milik Kuanlin langsung berbunyi nyaring.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat. Ingat pakai masker."

Woojin mana sadar kalau Kuanlin sebenarnya ingin belanja berdua dengan dirinya, lalu nanti Kuanlin akan membantu Woojin membawa semua belanjaannya seperti _boyfriend material_. Tapi semua angan itu hancur saat Jihoon sudah ikut campur. Sepanjang jalan dia mengajak Woojin mengobrol tentang _game_ yang akhir-akhir ini mereka mainkan, tidak membiarkan Kuanlin masuk ke percakapan sedetik pun. Sungguh _satan_ sekali Jihoon ini. Kalau nanti mereka melakukan _Yaja Time_ , Kuanlin akan memaki-maki Park Jihoon sampai puas.

Mereka tiba di minimarket dan tanpa ba bi bu langsung mencari _snack_ kesukaan masing-masing. Kuanlin sekali-kali mengawasi Park Jihoon yang mulai melangkah menuju _freezer_ , meninggalkan Woojin di rak penuh cokelat tanpa penjagaan. Kuanlin menyengir, _kesempatan._

Didekatinya Woojin, cepat dan tanpa suara seperti ninja agar tidak ketahuan _satan_ protektif bernama Park Jihoon. Kuanlin berdiri di belakang Woojin tanpa ia sadari. Hidung Kuanlin sejajar dengan kepala Woojin hingga ia dapat mencium aroma _shampoo_ Woojin yang seperti musim semi.

Kuanlin berbisik, "Woojin- _hyung_."

Woojin tersentak dan reflek menoleh, "Bisa tidak, jangan membuatku kaget begitu?!" Woojin yang terkejut nampak manis di mata Kuanlin.

"Hehe. _Hyung_ mau beli apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisik-bisik begitu?"

" _Hyung_ juga bisik-bisik."

"Gara-gara kau, tahu. Dasar aneh."

"Jadi, _hyung_ mau beli apa?"

"Kenapa? Mau traktir?"

Bola mata Woojin melebar saat dilihatnya Kuanlin mengangguk semangat. "Serius?"

"Iya, _hyung_. Sebanyak apa pun, terserah. Tapi—"

Kuanlin maju hingga napasnya menyapu telinga Woojin yang memerah, "Besok _hyung_ harus jalan dengan—"

"TENDANGAN MAUT!"

Park Jihoon melompat bagai Spider-man dengan kaki terjulur ke depan, telak mengenai wajah Kuanlin hingga si _maknae_ tersungkur. Dunia kacau balau.

"—ADUH!"

"Kuanlin- _ah_! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Apa salahku, Jihoon- _hyung_?!"

"Woojin- _ie_ , _gwenchana_? Apa kau terluka? Apa dia berniat melecehkanmu di tempat umum?"

"Me-" Wajah Woojin merah padam, "melecehkan apanya?! Jangan asal membuat kesimpulan!"

"Anu... kakak-kakak sekalian—"

"Bohong! Aku lihat sendiri _maknae_ ini mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu! Sudah kuduga dia itu picik."

"Kuanlin tidak berbuat apa-apa, Park Jihoon! Kau ini kenapa, sih?!"

 _Kuanlin tidak dianggap part 2._

"Jangan percaya, Woojin- _ie_ , dia ini serigala berbulu domba!"

"Keras kepala sekali—"

"Kacang? Ada yang mau beli kacang?"

Setelah kode kacang dari Kuanlin didengar, barulah Woojin menyadari betapa mengenaskannya Kuanlin yang masih mengusap-usap pipinya setelah dianiya. "Kuanlin- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja? Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Wajah Kuanlin menjadi secerah mentari. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, _hyung_! Oh iya, tentang tadi, aku mau bilang besok ayo kita—"

"MINHYUN- _HYUNG_ MENELPON KATANYA _DORM_ KEBAKARAN!"

"—hah?" - Kuanlin.

"HAH?!" - Woojin.

Jihoon menarik lengan Woojin dan membawanya berlari, "Ayo cepat kembali! Ayo, ayo cepat selamatkan barang-barang kita!"

Woojin bahkan tidak sempat bereaksi. Suaranya tenggelam oleh Jihoon yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas sepanjang jalan. Keduanya dengan cepat menghilang di belokan, meninggalkan Kuanlin yang masih mematung untuk mencerna keadaan.

"Ayo... jalan berdua..." Suram. Sangat suram.

Satu lagipendekatan yang (di)gagal(kan). Apa sebaiknya Kuanlin menyerah saja?

.

.

.

 **Woojin**

 _Tentu tidak._

Hari ini Woojin ulang tahun. Kesempatan emas untuk menyelipkan segala curahan hatinya lewat surat yang diselipkan di dalam kado. Kuanlin memuji diri sendiri, _jeniusnya diriku._

Mari _skip_ pesta ulang tahun yang ribut dan penuh lemparan krim. Setelah membersihkan ruangan yang seperti habis diguncang gempa 5 SR, para _member_ kelelahan hingga menumpuk diri di ruang tengah.

Kecuali Kuanlin yang harus membuang sampah gara-gara kalah suit.

Setelah menunaikan tugas mulia, Kuanlin berniat langsung kembali ke dalam sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya dengan keras.

"SIAPA YANG—Woojin- _hyung_?"

Meski dalam pencahayaan buruk, Kuanlin bisa dengan tepat mengenali postur tubuh dan rambut pirang Woojin. "Ki-kita mau kemana, _hyung_?"

Woojin tidak menjawab. Kuanlin yang bingung memutuskan untuk pasrah. Ini hampir tengah malam, memangnya Woojin akan membawanya ke mana?

"Ruang latihan? _Hyung_ mau latihan?"

Woojin memunggungi Kuanlin untuk menutup pintu. Cukup lama ia diam dengan Kuanlin yang mengerjap-erjap kebingungan di belakang punggungnya. " _Hyung_...?"

"Kau... tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kuanlin bisa melihat telinga Woojin berubah merah, tapi dia sangat _clueless_. "Mengatakan apa...?"

 _Tuh, kan._

 _Sebenarnya yang tidak peka disini itu Kuanlin!_

Oke, untuk meluruskan kejadian ini, mari kita _flashback_.

Jadi sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu pun, Woojin sudah tahu kalau Kuanlin suka padanya. Dia tahu Kuanlin diam-diam mencuri pandang tiap ada kesempatan. Dia tahu Kuanlin diam-diam sering meninggalkan _snack_ kesukaannya di kamar Woojin dan Jihoon (yang selalu Jihoon akui sebagai pemberiannya).

Dia tahu kalau Kuanlin melakukan pendekatan padanya saat si _maknae_ mengajak Woojin makan malam bersama, tapi makanan gratis dari Sungwoon dan Minhyun sulit ditolak. Woojin sebenarnya berencana balas menraktir Kuanlin dan mengulangi acara pendekatan itu tapi orangnya tidak pernah mau dibayari. Dia juga sebenarnya ingin membuatkan Kuanlin ramen, tapi terlanjur malu saat Kuanlin mencoba menggombalinya (yang dengan kurang ajarnya diinterupsi 96 _line_ ), makanya Woojin cepat-cepat pergi. Dia khawatir Kuanlin akan mendengar detak jantungnya yang kencang sekali.

Dia juga tahu Kuanlin akan melakukan sesuatu saat mereka hendak latihan berdua, tapi Daehwi dan Jinyoung benar-benar pintar akting (atau dia yang mudah ditipu?). Woojin sebenarnya ingin mengulang lagi dengan mengajak Kuanlin latihan lebih dulu tapi tidak ada kesempatan untuk itu. Dia juga tahu Kuanlin diculik Ong- _sshi_ dan Yoon- _sshi_. Sebenarnya saat itu Woojin ada di balik pintu untuk menguping, dan langsung kabur untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang seperti mau meledak saat Kuanlin berkata, ' _Aku akan membahagiakan anak kalian_ '.

Jihoon? Ah, yang satu ini memang sulit. Woojin bisa saja menolak Jihoon supaya anak itu tidak menyelip antara dirinya dan Kuanlin, tapi Jihoon mungkin akan menyiksa Kuanlin lebih sadis dari yang seharusnya, jadi Woojin mencegah hal itu dengan menerima setiap keputusan Jihoon mengganggu mereka.

Dan masalah utamanya; Kuanlin sendiri. Kuanlin tidak tahu saja kalau Woojin benar-benar kembali ke _dorm_ untuk mengambil salep lalu berlari kencang kembali ke minimarket. Meskipun Kuanlin tidak terluka, tendangan maut Jihoon pasti sakit, dan salep akan membantunya cepat pulih. Namun saat Woojin sampai di sana, Kuanlin sudah menghilang.

Woojin akhirnya benar-benar berbalik, mendongak sedikit agar matanya bertemu dengan milik Kuanlin. "Benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa?"

Kuanlin menggaruk tengkuk, "Err... _happy birthday_?"

Woojin sakit kepala.

" _Aish_ , lama-lama aku bisa frustasi." Woojin kesal sendiri, "Begini, ya, Maknae. Cara pendekatanmu itu terlalu berbelit-belit! Kenapa tidak langsung saja kau katakan?"

Kalau ini panel komik, pasti sudah ada cahaya dari surga berisi pemahaman menghujani kepala Kuanlin. Tapi karena ini fanfiksi, yang terlihat adalah Lai Kuanlin dengan ekspresi campursari antara kaget, senang, kaget, senang, bingung, _repeat_.

"Ja-jadi selama ini _hyung_ sudah—sudah tahu kalau a-aku su—"

Woojin berusaha menahan senyuman lebarnya, "Su...?"

"Su—" Kuanlin memerah sampai telinga, "—suka..."

Woojin maju selangkah, matanya berusaha mengunci mata Kuanlin yang bergerilya mengelilingi ruangan. "Suka apa?"

"Uh..."

HYUNG _MUNDUR SEDIKIT TOLONG AKU MAU MENCIUMMU ASDFGHJKL._

Kuanlin ingin mati saja, saudara-saudara.

"A-aku takut ditolak, _hyung_... kalau _to the point_."

Woojin jadi gemas sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan menolakmu, jadi katakan saja."

 _Tidak ditolak._

 _Tidak akan ditolak!_

Kuanlin perlahan-lahan tersenyum lebar.

"A-apa itu artinya _hyung_ juga—"

Kuanlin mendadak eror saat dirasanya permukaan bibir Woojin menyentuh pipi kanannya. Dilihatnya Woojin yang tersipu malu kini menunduk, menggoyangkan kaki kirinya gugup.

"Ka-kali ini... apa sudah mengerti?"

Demi alam semesta dan segala isinya, Park Woojin sungguh sangat amat menggemaskan sehingga Kuanlin memeluknya erat-erat macam Teddy Bear. Terasa mungil dan hangat.

"Woojin- _hyung_ , jadilah pacarku!"

Woojin menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Kuanlin, terkikik senang.

"Iya, aku mau."

.

.

.

 **N.**

Sebenernya ini buat ultah Woojin kemarin tapi terbengkalai setengah chapter dan baru bisa dikelarin sekarang... meskipun garing haha. Urusan kuliah menyita waktu banget akhir-akhir ini jadi maaf banget work aku banyak yang terlantar T_T

Happy belated birthday, Woojin- _ie_! Gara-gara anak ini nih, untuk pertama kalinya nekat nonton konser sendiri, tumben-tumbennya nabung cuma buat ngeliat bocah ini lari-lari di panggung haha. _Keep shine_ , Cham! Makasih sudah membuatku menjadi bucin /g.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"BIARKAN AKU MASUK, _HYUNG_!"

Daniel dan Jaehwan sedang kewalahan menahan Jihoon untuk tidak masuk ke ruang latihan yang terkunci.

"Sudah kuduga cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi juga..." ujar Jisung yang diamini para _hyung_.

"Tenang saja, Hodu, kita masih bisa mengganggu kencan mereka setelah ini!"

"Ide bagus!"

Kedua _maknae satan_ melakukan _high-five_.

Park Jihoon masih meronta, "LEPASKAN AKU, _HYUNG_! AKU TIDAK TERIMA SOSIS ITU LEBIH DULU MERASAKAN PACARAN! AKU INI LEBIH TUA SETENGAH TAHUN!"

 _Ternyata begitu motif sebenarnya._

"Ah, indahnya masa muda."

"Besok kita harus menagih pajak jadian, nih."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa mereka lama sekali di dalam?"

Hening.

Hening lama.

"LAI KUANLIN, PARK WOOJIN, CEPAT KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"


End file.
